Meant To Be
by chibi-kag
Summary: He was her first crush. He showed up in her school, with no feelings what so ever. She had tried to forget, he had tried to find her. Now that he found her, what will he do? SessKag


**He was her first crush. He showed up in her school, with no feelings what so ever. She had tried to forget, he had tried to find her. Now that he found her, what will he do?**

**Disclaimer:** this represents my whole story. I do not own Inuyasha, because if I did, I wouldn't be here, typing this.

Well everyone, my other two stories, I do not really like, so I have started another one. Sounds stupid but, I want to be creative and just, stick with the one story I like best! If you want, you can check out my other stories, I recommend that you review my stories so I can think about the story I am best in. Also, I will not use any Japanese terms for those who are not familiar with them, and well, after a year of not writing, I have forgotten most of them myself. Thank you.

* * *

**Meant to Be**

* * *

Groggily waking up, Kagome Higurashi sat up stretching, "Uhhheeaaaa. Well good morning world…" rubbing the sleep away from her eyes she noticed her little kitty staring at her.

"Why, good morning Buyo!" She said brightly. Picking up the mewing kitty, she brushed her nose against it's.

Placing Buyo down on her bed she sat up and reached over to the jeans lying on the floor. Quickly undressing from her pajamas, Kagome pulled the denim loose fit jeans over her legs. Walking over to the drawer, she reached in and grabbed a nice baby blue tank top and light pink sweater. Quickly running to her bathroom, she brushed her teeth, and washed her face.

Rushing towards the door, she glanced over to the clock.

"Shit, school starts in 5 minutes!"

Running down the stairs, she picked up the nearest piece of bread.

"Bye mom! Souta be good! Oh yeah…"Right before she left out the door, she clumsily grabbed her bag, "bye gramps!"

* * *

'_Another new school…'_

Walking down the hallways, he couldn't ignore the stares he had gotten from his fellow students. He did have long silver hair, nice cheek bones, golden eyes, and had a tall figure. But that didn't mean they should stare right. _'Right.'_

Opening the door, he stepped into the home room class he would be using for the rest of the semester.

'_She's probably not even in this school as well…'_

After inspecting his new classroom, he exited and looked around for his new locker. Upon reaching his new green locker, he opened it up and quickly dumped his bag inside. Pressing his forehead against the cool metal locker, he thought about _her_.

_Laughing two little kids ran around the beach in tight little bathing suits. _

"_You can't catch me!" one yelled at the other._

"_You wana' bet?" the other called back._

_Both of their heads was covered by the salty sea water. They would meet, here at the beach every Saturday. They had become good friends, maybe even best friends. The taller child was a male, short silver hair, golden eyes. The other, was a female, with midnight dark hair. _

"_Ha! Sesshy, you're too slow!" The raven headed girl called out. Bumping into the taller boy she made a small noise. "Oof."_

"_Well, Kags looks like, I caught you!" Smiling he ran circles around her little figure._

"_Meanie!" Both laughing as they ran back to there parents._

Sighing he turned around and leaned his back against the locker.

'_This school probably isn't it either. After moving from one school to another, I still haven't found her…'_

A flash of dark hair passed his eyes. Blinking he looked to his side, realizing the same colored hair from long time ago.

* * *

'_Shit, shit, SHIT I am so, dead!'_

Dodging the people walking through the halls, she quickly ran towards her locker. Ignoring the person next to her, she tried to recall the password to her locker.

After maybe 100 tries she finally gets it open. Unaware of the golden eyes watching her. Zipping her bag open, she pulled out her binder and math textbook.

Not looking where she was going, she bumped into a very hard chest, of someone, with familiar silver hair.

Looking up she couldn't stop the gasp which escaped her mouth. Staring at the very familiar eyes she dropped her stuff all over the floor.

'_It's him!'_

* * *

She had just bumped into him, her soft little body gently bumping against his hard one.

'_Is it really her? My friend from long ago, she must remember, because I certainly remember her…'_

Looking over her, he recognized the midnight hair, the same pretty brown eyes, and the same pink lips.

'_It really is her…'_

* * *

Bending down to his knees, he quietly picked up her fallen binder and book.

"You dropped these." He said breaking the trance she was in.

"Oh, umm, thanks…" She reached out and took her stuff, accidentally brushing her fingers against his. Blushing madly she said thank you again and started to walk off.

"No problem _Kags," _Not caring that she haven't heard him, he couldn't stop the smile that had forced its' way to his face.

'_I have found her, my first friend, my first love.'_

* * *

'_Did he just say what I thought he said? Kags… that name wasn't used in such a long time… maybe it really is Sesshy!' _Smiling a gorgeous bright smile, she walked into her first class, math.

* * *

'_sigh'_

That had probably been the millionth time she had done that. But she couldn't help it, no she really couldn't. Her friends had been gossiping about the latest 'hunk' who had stepped into the school. Its lunch time and now, she was getting a headache from all the talking and yapping of her friends.

"Oh my god, did you see his hair? It's silver and super long!" Well that caught her attention.

'_They think Sesshy is the hunk?'_

"Yeah! He's so sexy! Did you see him? He's so hot! You can't miss him! I love his eyes!"

Rolling her eyes, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Hey Kagome! You have seen him haven't you?" Yumi, one of her friends, asked.

"Yeah…" she said.

"Well, don't you think he's the hottest?"

"You guys do know I have a boyfriend right…" she replied.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you can't check out other guys!" all of them called out.

"That means your cheating you know…"

At that very moment, Kouga decided to show up. "Hey Kagome!" he said wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Oh, hey Kouga," she replied.

"C'mon I have something to show you!" He said lifting Kagome off her seat.

Grabbing her soft hand he raced down the halls and wormed through the crowd of people in the hallway.

"Hey! Kouga! Why are you in such a hurry?"

They were heading towards the tree placed at the back of the school.

"Close your eyes Kagome." He said excited.

"Umm alright…"

"This is for you Kagome, for us, the anniversary of our one whole year together."

"I can't believe you-"

She couldn't finish her sentence as she was silenced by a kiss. Opening her eyes, she stared back to the man she had been dating for the last year.

Parting, she rewarded him with a smile and a hug.

"You're the best Kouga… I can't believe you remembered," laughing she continued, "I would say, you're the first man to ever appreciate me this much."

Kouga smiled, loving the warmth of her body against his. "Don't worry, because you know what? I promise that we would get married one day." Kagome was greeted with a broad smile when they had separated.

"Hey, you _are_ my woman!"

Laughing she lightly slapped his arm. Sitting down on the green grass, they both looked towards the sky.

"Hey this is the exact place where you asked me out."

"Yup, that's why I had brought you here." Smiling she leaned against him.

"Thanks Kouga, you're the best."

"Anything for you Kagome!" Once again, Kagome looked towards the clouds hanging around over them. She didn't fail to notice a pair of golden eyes watching them though. Her smile faltered when she noticed realized who that person was.

"Something wrong?" Kouga asked sweetly.

"Oh, it's nothing…"

* * *

He had been walking through the hallways, looking for the cafeteria, when he realized that Kagome was outside, the back of the school, kissing another man. He could see them clearly, right through the window located right beside him. He couldn't help but feel a great amount of jealousy over come him.

'_It's not like she's your girlfriend, she has her own life…'_

Looking back through the window, he caught sight of her eyes looking right at him. Shaking his mind off the matter, he casually walked by, ignoring the situation.

* * *

Well, I think I wrote a lot, I really don't know… but... Everyone... This is my 3rd story, and I guess this story and my other one "You promised We'd Be Together" is kind of similar. Well, check out my other stories, and tell me what you think about them.

By the way, I did rush this story, because I'm not really confident of it…

Also, you guys have to tell me... shouldI make the rating higher? Or is the rating fine as it is?

* * *

please review 


End file.
